barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Safety Rules (Episode)
'''Safety Rules (Episode) '''is the 36th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids talk about safety rules, relating them to past memories. From fire and bike safety to being safe at home, Barney and friends cover it all. Cast *Barney (Costume: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) Song List #Barney Theme Song #People Helping Other People (Performed by: Shawn and Min) #Traffic Song (Performed by: Barney, Shawn and Min) #Walk Arcoss the Street (Perfomed by: Barney, Shawn, Min and Tosha) #I Can Laugh (Performed by: Barney, Shawn, Min, Tosha and Jason) #The Rocket Song (Performed by: Barney, Shawn, Min, Tosha and Jason) #Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Tosha and Jason) #What i Want to Be (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Tosha and Jason) #Five Senses Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Tosha and Jason) #Everyone is Special (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Tosha and Jason) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Tosha and Jason) Trivia!! *Min wears the same clothes from The Sword Who Lived In The King, If The Shoe Fits..., Gone Fishing!, and (the shortened version of the Barney Safety). and a long hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" After he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm/A "Little" Mother Goose". *The Adventure Screen segment is the same as the one used in I Can Be A Firefighter!. The lines are redelivered, despite being nearly identical to the ones used in the episode. *Tosha says that Firefighter Frank's advice helped her when the fire at her house did happen, despite the fact that she mentioned it before his visit on I Can Be A Firefighter!. It's either a goof or another fire could have occurred at Tosha's house after the episode. *Michael, Derek and Firefighter Frank are mentioned in this video. *This group (Min, Tosha, Jason and Shawn) also appeared in the 1995 Barney & Friends Season 3 episode, Shawn & the Beanstalk. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Our Furry, Feathered, Fishy Friends". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangement used in this episode were also heard in "". *At the end of the Barney doll at Safety Book! *When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Good Job!". *Tosha is a fiffth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *The After the song "I love you", BJ, and Kids is leave the school classroom and "Goodbye, Barney". The Tosha turn off the lights and fide to the Barney doll with a Safety Book. as shown below. Clip from Safety Rules (Episode) # Barney Theme Song (The Magic Lamp's version) (Clip from Safety Rules (Episode) and Audio from The Magic Lamp) # Audio from Safety Rules (Episode) Barney Says Segment music song slow # A World Of Music Category:Barney & Friends First Generation